conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Taurahe
Taurahe is the language spoken by the Tauren from the Warcraft universe. This article is about ceremonial Taurahe, or proto-Taurahe, which is not presently spoken except in formal rituals and recitation of myths. Phonology Taurahe has 4 vowels and 15 consonants. Vowels There are 4 phonemic vowels, /i e u a/. : Consonants : Phonotactics Syllables are limited to ©V. Stress With the exception of some clitics, stress is regular across words. Normally, stress is trochaic: the first syllable is always stressed. However, in words longer than three syllables, the penultimate syllable receives primary stress. :lápu stone :fíziu girl :akaláke man :zàkasatíe to catch :fùzakàsatíe caught Morphology General Clitics Stress pattern is normally predictable in Taurahe words by simple syllable count. Normal clitics are those which do not change the position of the main stress in a word, despite changing the number of syllables. For example, a typical 3 syllable word has the pattern μ́μμ, as in kákama strider. A typical 4 syllable word has the pattern μ̀μμ́μ, as in àkaláke man. However, the plural marker /mu-/ is a normal clitic, meaning it doesn't change the position of the main stress. Therefore, mukakama striders has the pattern μμ́μμ. Secondary stress can change, however, so muakalake men has the pattern μ̀μμμ́μ rather than μμ̀μμ́μ. Verbs All verb roots end with /e/. :kenite to climb :pukae to love :tuvale to attack :maziuve to cry :peziese to hear Tense There are verb tenses, formed by appending a normal clitic to the verb. :/fu-/ -past tense ::fupukae loved :/i-/ - present tense and imminent future ::imaziuve cries, is going to cry :/kava-/ - non-imminent future ::kavatuvale will attack Aspect Taurahe contrasts perfective and imperfective aspect. Mood The unmarked mood is the declarative mood, but there are three other moods, formed via varying methods. :The interrogative mood is marked by the normal clitic infix /-u-/ before the stressed vowel. ::ik'u'''enite zi thi ''Are you going to climb? :The mirative mood is marked by the normal clitic infix /-za-/ after the stressed vowel. ::izathaze aa zi thi You dance well! :The potential mood is marked by replacing the normal clitic with /tiula-/. ::ilusazi lavuzothi tiula'tuvale ilusazi mukakama ''The wolf might eat the striders. Nouns Every noun must have a determiner. The determiner is composed of two parts, the class and the case. Taurahe has five noun classes and fifteen cases, yielding a total of sixty different determiners. Class The first half of the determiner marks the class. There are 5 non-arbitrary noun classes: magical, animate, inanimate natural, inanimate constructed, and abstract. :ha: magical objects as well as astrological phenomena, weather, and fire :ilusa: creatures which can move under their own volition, but are not magical :ku: naturally occurring objects, places, and phenomena. All nouns in this class end in either /i/ or /u/. :u: objects such as tools, clothing, and such implements, as well as buildings and such constructions. All nouns in this class end in either /i/ or /u/. :∅: abstract concepts :'ha'pali phu the wind :'ilusa'pali thalu the woman :'ku'pali muti the tree :'u'pali hatiaki the arrow :pali asale the knowledge Case There are three argument cases in Taurahe. :'''zi: the ergative case, the subject of active verbs. zi only modifies magical and animate nouns. ::izazeve ilusa'zi' akalake The ('subject') man is going to come. :sa: the absolutive case, the agent of passive verbs, and patient of all verbs ::ilusazi lavuzothi maniame ku'sa' muaki The wolf eats the ('patient') meat. ::iluie u'sa' kaizu pali asale The ('passive') books contains knowledge. :pali: the oblique case, triggered by certain verbs ::ilusazi akalake fungetute ilusasa fiziu kupali kaizu The man gave ('oblique') the book to the girl. :::ngetute means to give something to. The something is indicated by the oblique case. There is also a possessive case, indicated by na. :ilusa'na' siuhalu of the Tauren The possessive case appears alongside the adjective nu, which means its, where it refers to the possessive object. :upali nu kaizu ilusana siuhalu the Tauren's book Pronouns Pronouns are formed by decomposing the determiner into its two parts, then moving the case before the class. Thus; * ilusazi the dog becomes zi ilusa him (i.e. the dog) * kuna angazu of the seed becomes na ku of it (i.e. the seed) The first and second person pronouns anga and thi function in this way. zi anga thaze sa thi I am going to dance with you. Pluralization Pluralization is formed by the normal clitic /mu-/. :khutu kodo ::mukhutu kodos :siuphi child ::musiuphi children Adjectives Numbers Taurahe uses an octal number system (based on 6 fingers and 2 horns).